


A Teddy in the Morning

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders is a Teddy Bear, Gen, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge of the word Teddy Bear given to me by the ever talented Aramirandme81 continues as we are not yet prepared to give up the idea of Anders the Cuddly Bear. </p>
<p>Axl found himself a teddy bear as such in his brother as he fell asleep, and in the morning woke up with the bear still in his arms, </p>
<p>Some siblings are just perfect for hugging and there is nothing anyone can do about that. </p>
<p>Big thanks as always to Aramirandme81</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teddy in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



A Teddy In The Morning

 

Waking up slowly Mike looks around, wondering if spending the night on Axl’s couch really was such a great idea after all. Still, with Anders literally in Axl’s clutches he had not wanted to leave. He imagines Axl will be miserable when he wakes up, Anders marginally better off. That’s not the reason he and Ty both decided to stay though. Dealing with a brother with a hangover is what he considers a good reason to leave. Still, pushing to his feet he shuffles towards Axl’s bedroom and pushes the door open. Anders and Axl sharing the bed and again he has to grin.

 

Axl fell asleep clinging to Anders, and really refusing to let him go. He and Ty had tried to pull them apart but it was clear Axl was not letting go and that any attempt to remove Anders would result in harm coming to the blonde.

 

Axl simply wasn’t letting go and they had no choice but to leave the two of them as they were, Anders still mostly dressed with Axl mostly undressed. Now Anders clothes were rumpled and looked a mess, his hair was standing at ends and he looked rather hot and sweaty with Axl still very much clinging to him.

 

Axl had an arm firmly around his brother, and had thrown a leg over him as well.

 

Axl had a big smile on his face while Anders’ face was flushed but with Axl’s weight bearing down on him it was no wonder. Chuckling quietly to himself Mike left the room again. He was going back to the couch when Ty opened his eyes and blinked sleepily.

 

“They up yet?” he mumbled.

 

“Nope,” Mike grinned. “And Axl still hasn’t let go of Anders.”

 

Stifling a yawn Ty tried to find a comfortable position, “I don’t blame him. Anders can be really cuddly when he wants  to.” He had to grin as Mike made a choking sound. “You’re older, but me and Axl used to go to him you know. Nightmares and stuff when we were kids.”

 

Mike could understand the need for that, but he still found it a little confusing. “You went to Anders?”

 

Again ty had to smile. “He was just about the only choice, I mean, mum and dad, not really, and you. Waking you up was like a bear in hibernation, waking up on the wrong side. You near bit my head off a couple of times, so Anders it was.”

 

“I feel I should apologize for that,” he sighed. “Never meant to do that.”

 

“Actually, Anders was good at it,” Ty shrugged. “He used to be surprisingly understanding, or maybe not so surprising after all given that he too have always suffered nightmares. He really understood why you were scared and was pretty sympathetic about it. He’d let me sleep with him if it was really bad and it always helped.”

 

“Anders?” Mike shook his head, certainly Anders had been cuter when he was younger, but this was news to him.

 

“Yes, Anders,” Ty chuckled. “You just can’t believe that Anders would get up in the middle of the night and comfort crying siblings, huh?”

 

“Would you believe it?” Mike asked dryly and Ty chuckled.

 

“Not the way he is now, but knowing how he was back then, sure. And, it was even better since Anders tends to run a slightly higher body temperature than most, so it was always warm and cozy. I usually wound up cuddling him just like Axl does. You missed something always having to be so manly Mike, Anders gives some of the best hugs you’ll ever have,” he added almost wistfully.

 

“Oh, I had plenty of his hugs,” Mike snorted. “Usually snoot covered because he was crying his eyes out over something. I can do without those.”

 

“Suit yourself,” Ty shrugged and stood. “I’m going to see if there is anything edible here to eat. I’m starved, and so will they be when they wake up. And Axl is going to have one hell of a hangover.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Mike grinned.

 

Axl too had anticipated the mother of all hangovers, but found to his surprise that he did not feel so bad. in fact he felt a lot better than he expected and he was pressed up against a nice firm warm body.  He was just reaching his hand up to play with a lock of hair when he found the same lock to be confusingly short. Opening his eyes fully he had to blink when he realized it was Anders.

 

He nearly pulled away, but he couldn’t deny how nice it was. Sometimes even though they were spending more time together now he still found himself aching over the loss when Anders just about disappeared out of their lives. By now he was resigned to the fact that no one would ever tell him what it was Anders had done. He did not care what it was he had done either, and even if Anders sometimes made him mad like no one else could he did not want him to go away again.

 

He had been born into a world where Anders was big brother, mum, and unfortunately also sometimes a punching bag. He had briefly experienced a world without Anders in it, and it just wasn’t any good.

 

Anders was the one who truly understood that sometimes you had to try and make your own mistakes but would still pick up the pieces after. He was the one who would tell you the hard truth becuase he knew you needed to know it, but he would also be there for you when it hit you. He had been the one who put smiley faces on Axl’s sandwich, and the one who picked on him until he gave in and asked a girl to the dance.

 

Anders was the one who told you to stop being a baby, and the one who’d never deny you a hug.

 

He was particularly good for hugging, and even better now that Axl was taller than him. When he was small he’d sit in his lap to hug him, now, he could rest his chin on the top of Anders head and really crush him in the hug.

 

It was a groan coming from his brother that made him realize he was subconsciously doing just that.

 

Carefully he eased his grip, hoping Anders wouldn’t wake up so he could enjoy it just a little longer. Then the fragrance from the kitchen reached him and he realized there was not only pancakes in the vicinity but bacon too.

 

Weighting a few more minutes of his brother and pancakes with bacon the food won out. he could always grab Anders again later if he felt like it. He was stronger than his brother after all, Anders didn’t stand a chance.

 

Anders groaned again, shifting, and Axl grinned.

 

“Come on, there’s breakfast,” he grinned. “And I doubt we get any if we don’t hurry.”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” came the muffled reply.

 

“Come on Anders,” Axl swatted him lightly over the rear as he got up and dressed.

 

“I’m not hungry,” Anders grumbled, but as Axl got up and started to dress Anders slowly followed. Sighing in defeat as he tried to straighten his clothes. Realizing he was fighting a battle already long since lost he gave up and did not even bother to look for his shoes or socks. Instead he shuffled after Axl barefoot.

 

“Morning you two,” Ty greeted them from the kitchen area. “I thought you’d be feeling worse Axl.”

 

“Me too, but I feel great,” he beamed. “What’s for breakfast?”

 

“Pancakes and bacon,” Ty grinned as he saw Anders. “And coffee. You now, you look like hell.”

 

“Nope, don’t feel that good,” Anders muttered.

 

“Sit down, you’ll feel better after some food,” Mike slapped him on the back, and Anders gave a sharp gasp pulling away.

 

“The fuck Mike, don’t have to punch so fucking hard,” he complained.

 

“You’re a fucking wimp Anders,” Mike chuckled. “I hardly touched you.”

 

“Well, it hurt,” Anders rubbed the sore spot and gave a wince. Frowning he pulled the shirt from his trousers and pulled it up trying to see over his shoulder and Ty gave a low whistle.

 

“Interesting,” Mike grinned.

 

“Oups,” Axl gave an embarrassed shrug but could not manage to sound sorry.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Anders sighed. He couldn’t quite see his back, but he could see some bruising just on the shoulder blade. A hint of more bruising made him loosen his belt and pull the lining of his trousers down. There on his hip, just over the hipbone was a very distinct bruise in the shape of Axl’s hand where he had gotten a good hold of his brother. An identical one on his upper arm, and both Ty and Mike burst out laughing.

 

“It’s not funny,” Anders gave them a glare that did not faze them at all.

 

“You really were serious about it, eh?” Mike grinned and grabbed Axl playfully over the back of the neck. “But you have to remember that Anders is a bit too fragile for that.”

 

“A pussy,” Axl agreed with a grin as his brother spluttered annoyed over it.

 

“Something like that,” Mike agreed. “You have to be careful with him though.”

 

“I don’t have to listen to this shit,” Anders made to turn around but Ty stopped him.

 

“If you want something to eat you do.”

 

“I’d rather skip breakfast,” he snorted. “Don’t usually have it anyway.”

 

Mike took on a more somber look as he regarded his brother, one reason for the bruising was not that Axl had been squeezing so hard, but that Anders was so thin. “We can tell,” he stated grimly. “You’re fucking skin and bone, you’re staying and eating.”

 

“And I’m sorry,” Axl added. “Just can’t help it, you’re too damn cuddly,” grinning he stepped over to his brother. Anders tried to pull himself up but it did not really work. He was too short to use his height, it only made him seem flustered and smaller so Axl wrapped him in a bearhug. One that was just a little more gentle becuase he did not want to break his ribs in addition to the bruises. Anders objected, quite vocally at first, but Axl simply rested his chin on the top of his head with a content smile, and once he realized that resistance in this case was futile, Anders relaxed and enjoyed it.

 

Ty served up the food on the plates, winking at Mike who had to admit that at the moment, life wasn’t so bad after all.

 

The End

 

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry....


End file.
